This is my world
EP001: ¿Donde esta papá? Una mañana Nicolas Yáñez se despertó emocionado por su cumpleaños numero 14, pero en vez de un bonito regalo encontró a su mamá llorando en el comedor. Nicolas asustado fue a buscar a su padre pero no estaba, no había nada en su pieza. Nicolas comenzó a revisar toda la pieza y encontró debajo de la cama un trozo de papel que decia lo siguiente: "Querido Nicolas, si algun dia lees esto es porque me fui, pero no porque no te quiera sino porque unos hombre me han estado buscando ya que quieren matarme porque se algo que no deberia saber. Algun dia espero poder contartelo, pero necesito que vayas a ver al profesor Oak, ya que el tiene un pokemon que de seguro te gustara. Encuentrame en Sinnoh en casa de tio edmundo." En ese momento Nicolas se despidio de su mamá y le dijo que iba a buscar a su papá, y partio rumbo al laboratorio del profesor. Nicolas: ¿Hay alguien aqui? Hombre extraño: ¿Si, quien es? Nicolas: Soy Nicolas Yáñez, hijo de Joaquin Yáñez, el me dijo que viniera, el profesor tiene algo para mi. Hombre extraño: El profesor fue a Ciudad Verde, dijo que tenia que sacar algo del banco. Nicolas: Gracias ¿el profesor no te dio nada para mi? Hombre extraño: No, pero te dare este pokemon por si acaso hay problemas, sal Charmander. thumb|182px|Charmander entregado a Nicolas Nicolas: Cool ¿por cierto donde esta Ciudad Verde? Hombre extraño: ten te daré este mapa.thumb|left|400px| Nicolas: Gracias, hasta pronto. Nicolas iba rumbo a Ciudad Verde cuando comenzó a llover y como Nicolas no sabia como usar una pokeball el y Charmander tuvieron que esconderse y se encontraron cara a cara con el profesor. Nicolas: ¿Profesor Oak? Profesor: El mismo, tu eres...¿Nicolas? Nicolas: Si, mi papá no estaba hoy en la mañana y encontré una carta que decia que lo fuera a buscar porque usted tenia algo para mi. Profesor: Es cierto, tu papá me pido que te diera un pokemon pero por lo visto ya escojiste uno. Nicolas: Me lo dio su asistente, era por si pasaba algo. Profesor: ¿Porque no lo guardas en la pokeball? Nicolas: Es que...no se como. Profesor: Es muy facil, primero presionas el boton del medio y apuntas al pokemon y listo*En ese momento Charmander entro en la pokeball*Nicolas la lluvia paró vamos a Ciudad Verde tengo algo que contarte. EP002:¿Volrack? Profesor: Ten toma estas pokeballs, para que agrandes tu equipo. Nicolas: Gracias ¿por cierto como atrapo a un pokemon salvajes? Profesor: Por lo visto tu papá no te a enseñado nada, bueno te explico. ¿Ves ese Pikachu de alli?. Acercate, te enseño El profesor saca a un squirtle Profesor: Squirtle burbuja!!! El Pikachu salvage queda mal herido y el profesor saca una pokeball Profesor: Entoces ahora apretas el boton y la lanzas a su cuerpo, ves es simple pero primero debes debilitarlo *el pickachu es capturado y luego el profesor lo deja libre*. Nicolas: Cool, voy a atrapar a ese Pidgey! Vamos Charmander usa ascuas y despues arañazo Charmander usa ascuas y acierta, pero el arañazo no funciona y el pidgey intenta usar tornado, pero Charmander es mas rapido lo esquiva Nicolas: Ahora si! Charmander arañazo *el pidgey cae y es atrapado por la pokeball que lanza Nicolas* Profesor: Por lo visto tu padre te enseño bien a pelear. Nicolas: Si, es que yo entrené a su Pidgey por eso me se sus movimientos. Profesor: ¿Que diablos esta pasando, porque hay tantos pokemon's en Ciudad Verde? Nicolas: ¿Disculpe señor porque los pokemon's estan sueltos en la Ciudad? Extraño: Es que un hombre vino y destrozó todo el banco y luego se teletransporto a quien sabe donde. Profesor: VOLRACK!!! *en ese momento aparece un alakazam y se lleva al profesor* Nicolas: PROFESOR!!! (¿Quien sera ese tal Volrack? ¿Porque se abra llevado al profesor? ¿Sera por el que papá se fue? ¿Que habria en el banco que quisiera ese tal "Volrack"?) Eran preguntas que le pasaron por la mente a Nicolas. EP003: Un amigo para toda la vida Nicolas: Vamos al laboratorio del profesor, de seguro habra algo que nos diga donde, mejor dicho porque se llevo al profesor ese Volrack. Nicolas junto a Charmander se dirigieron hacia Pueblo Paleta cuando su mamá lo llama. Mamá: ¿alooooooooooooooo?¿Nicolas? Nicolas: ¿Quien mas puede ser? Mamá: A ver a ver ese tonito no me esta gustando Nicolas: Por favor mamá tengo 14 años, no me sigas tratando como un niño de 2 años¿te parece? Mamá: Disculpe señor quisiera contarle algo...¿Te parece mejor? Nicolas: No, tan poco tan formal. Vamos al grano. Mamá: En el estudio de tu padre encontré un trozo de lo que parece ser una especie de rombecabezas. Nicolas: En serio, voy llegando nos vemos alli. Mamá: Chao, te quiero. Nicolas: Tambien yo. Nicolas de vuelta en Pueblo Paleta va a ver a su mamá y le entrega la pieza. Mamá: ¿A donde iras ahora? Nicolas: Debo ir a Sinnoh, papá esta en casa de tio Edmundo. Mamá: Por favor cuidate. *comienza a llorar* Nicolas: Todo va a estar bien¿de acuerdo?*Ella afirma con la cabeza* Vamos Charmander. Al entrar en el laboratorio, encuentran a su asistente amarrado, el le muestra donde entan las personas que lo amarraron. Nicolas: ALTO AHI !!!!!!!!!!!! QUIENES SON Y QUE LE HAN HECHO AL PROFESOR!!!!!!! Volrack: Primeape, desaste de ellos. Nicolas: Sal Charmander, usa ascuas. Charmander liberó el fuego de su boca pero el ataque falla y Primeape usa golpe el cual acierta. thumb Nicolas: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Charmander garra metal!!!! Primeape esquiva el golpe y usa tajo cruzado en Nicolas, Charmander se enoja y usa ascuas y arañazo los cuales dan en el blanco. Primeape usa tajo cruzado y deja muy mal herido a Charmander. Niño: Ivisaur rayo solar. Ivysaur usa rayo solar y debilita Primeape Volrack: Primeape vuelve, Alakazam largemonos de aqui. Niño: Nicolas ¿estas bien? Nicolas: *se desmaya* Horas despues... Nicolas: ¿Donde estoy? Niño: En el centro pokemon de Ciudad Verde. Nicolas: Un momento tu eres...¿Matias? Matias: El mismo. Nicolas: Una pregunta¿no que estabas en Ciudad Plateada? Matias: Si pero cuando oí que el profesor desaparecio vine lo mas rapido que pude y te encontré peleando con ese Primeape. Deberias descansar, perdiste mucha sangre cuando te golpeo ese Primeape. Nicolas: ¿Donde esta Charmander?¿Esta bien? Matias: No te preocupes, la enfermera Joy lo esta curando. Ahora descansa porque no quiero que me des un susto asi otra vez ¿De acuerdo? Nicolas: De acuerdo Esta historia continuara... EP004: La apuesta Dias despues Joy: Nicolas, Charmander esta mejor y esta listo para seguir, eso si no lo fuerces tanto. Chao y buena suerte. Nicolas: Gracias Enfermera Joy. Matias: Tengo que ir a buscar mi mochila, la dejé en Ciudad Plateada. Pero antes tengo que ir al gimnacio. Nicolas: El que? Pero Matias ya había salido del centro pokemon. Nicolas junto a Charmander y Pidgey lo siguieron hasta llegar a un gran gimnacio. Matias: Pero ¿PORQUE? Grita euforico Nicolas: Porque ¿que? Matias: Nada, es que, como ya sabes quiero ser un gran entrenador pokemovyn, pero para lograrlo debo, primero tener las 8 medallas para luego entrar a la liga y poder ser el mejor y mas grande entrenador pokemon que jamas a existido. Nicolas: Cool, pero debo encontrarme con mi papá epfn Sinnoh ¿Lo recuerdas? Matias: Si...pero ...¿significa que no me acompañaras?'' Pone la cara de el gato con botas.'' Nicolas: Que tal una apuesta, el que consiga las 8 medallas primero, ser el ganador. Matias: Agamosla mas interesante, que tal si el perdedor debera besar a un...GLOOM Nicolas: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...De acuerdo. Trato hecho. Matias: Trato hecho. Me acompañas a Ciudad Plateada, tengo que ir a buscar mi mochila, tambien ver si esta abierto el gimnacio. Nicolas: Me encantaria, pero no puedo, tengo que entrenar a pidgey, esta muy debil. Matias: Chao ¿nos vemos mañana? Nicolas: Por supuesto, chao. 12 horas despues Nicolas: tengo sueño Pidgey, vamos a acostarnos, mañana seguiremos ¿te parece? Pidgey: Afirma con la cabeza y repite 2 veces pi, pi Al día siguiente Nicolas: Pidgey, deja de moverte ¿quieres? aun tengo sueño, te moviste toda la noche. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con un pidgeotto. Que te a pasado Pidgey, as evolucionado, ahora eres un Pidgeotto. Nicolas: Poke balls, listo ¿Estan preparados? Charmander:'' Dice que si con la cabeza'' Pidgeotto: Pid, pid. Nicolas: Nos vamos, adios Emfermera Joy gracias por todo. Joy: Nicolas, espera tengo algo que, es una pocion Nicolas: Gracias ¿pero para que sirve? Joy: Sirve para curar a un Pokemon herido, te hubiera servido cuando ese Primeape atacó a Charmander, haci hubiera recuperado salud. Nicolas: Cool...gracias, hasta pronto. Joy: Hasta pronto. Nicolas junto a sus 2 pokemon's iban camino a Ciudad Plateada cuando un huevo cae sobre la cabeza de Nicolas... Nicolas: Pero que mierd... fue eso. Pidgeotto:'' Apunta con su pico hacia el huevo.'' Nicolas: Cool, estamos llegando a Ciudad Plateada, veremos el huevo en el Centro Pokemon ¿Les parece? Charmander y Pidgeotto afirman con la cabeza. En Ciudad Plateada Joy: hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...creo que este huevo no es de esta region, al parecer es de tipo agua, cuidalo bien. Nicolas: Muchas gracias ¿Por cierto no has visto a Matias por aqui? Joy: si, lo vi practicando fuera del gimnacio ¿Porque? Nicolas: Es que nos ibamos a juntar aqui en centro pokemon. Joy: Ten, toma esta pokedex, es para ver o registrar a un pokemon, te dira su peso, altura, pisada, entre otras, te lo di porque tiene una funcion de telefono por si necesitaras ayuda con tu huevo. Nicolas: Cool, muchisimas gracias. Joy: No hay de que. Nicolas: Veamos como funciona, debe ser apretando este boton'' Se cae la bateria de la pokedex en el pie de nicolas'' ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mi pie, mejor le pregunto a la enfermera Joy. Joy: Es muy simple uar la pokedex, presionas este boton, recuerda que es el rojo y no el negro, sino se caera la bateria. Nicolas: Gracias otra vez enfermera joy. Joy: Para eso estoy, adios Nicolas. Nicolas: Adios y muchas gracias. Vamos al gimnacio, Matias ya debe de haber entrado. EP005: Tu puedes Charmander Nicolas entra al gimnacio y ve a Matias amarrado a un poste y a Brock(lider del gimnacio) siendo golpeado por el primeape, a ordenes de Volrack. Nicolas va donde Matias y lo suelta. Matias: IVYSAUR, LATIGO CEPA! Ivysaur usa latigo cepa y deja en el piso a Primeape. Volrack se despista y Brock parte en busca de la oficial Jenny. Nicolas: Pidgeotto remolino, Charmander arañazo. Cuando Primeape se estaba levantando, Pidgeotto uso remolino y quedo mareado entonces Charmander aprovecho y uso arañazo, Primeape se enojo y uso golpe karate, pero Ivysaur se anticipo y uso hoja afilada. Primeape se debilito. Volrack: Tu me has cauzado'' muchos problemas, me deshare de ti de una buena vez. ''Saca una pistola y apunta hacia Nicolas pero Charmander se cruza y recibe la bala. Con eso bastara para que dejes de menterte en mis asuntos. Jenny: Que tal Volrack, lo haz pasado bien, porque en prision lo pasaras mejor. Dice esto con la pistola en la cabeza de el. Volrack: Jenny Cuanto tiempo me gustaria hablar pero tego asuntos mas importantes como largarme de aqui. Libera a su Alakazam y desaparecen. Jenny: Rayos, para la proxima no lo dejare escapar, Brock ayudame a llevar a ese Charmander a un centro pokemon. Brock: De acuerdo. Horas mas tarde Joy: Charmander se recuperara, pero esta vez se salvo por un pelito. Nicolas: Gracias enfermera ¿puedo ir a ver a Charmander? Joy: Claro, tengo unas camas disponible en la sala 6. Matias: Yo llevo tus cosas Nicolas. Nicolas: Gracias. Brock: Ten te daré esta medalla por salvar mi vida y tambien por arriesgar la tuya. Nicolas: Gracias, pero preferiria una batalla de verdad. Brock: Estas seguro? Bueno cualquier cosa que necesites me dices. ¿De acuerdo? Nicolas: Gracias Brock. Joy: No te quedes hasta muy tarde, te vez cansado. A la mañana siguiente Todo estaba en llamas el centro pokemon se caia a pedazos, no habia nadie en el centro pokemon al salir Nicolas ve pokemon's de todo tipo destruyendo todo y esclavizando a los humanos, un Machamp lo miró y sus ojos eran color rojo, pero rojos de ira. Nicolas: Matias!!! Joy!!! Charmander!!! donde estan!!! De la nada aparece un Charizard y comienza a persegir a Nicolas, Queda acorralado y Charizard se lo come. Nicolas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Joy: Calma, solo fue una pesadilla. Nicolas: Parecia real, fue como una vision. Matias: ¿Listo para partir? Nicolas: No todavia, debo preguntarle algo a Brock. Matias: De acuerdo, estaré afuera. En el gimnacio Nicolas: Brock tengo algo que preguntarte. Brock: Claro ¿que necesitas saber? Nicolas: Que busca Volrack. Brock: No preferirias la medalla de este gimnacio??? Nicolas: Que, hay algo que no debo saber?? Brock: No...es que...de acuerdo te contaré. Nicolas: Gracias. Brock: Pero debemos ir a un lugar mas privado. Nicolas: Que tal...tu casa? Brock: Pensaba lo mismo. En casa de Brock Brock: Quieres café? Nicolas: No gracias. EP006: Una triste verdad Brock: Bueno...lo que busca Volrack es...el corazón de un pokemon muy antiguo, se dice que con el puedes controlar a cualquier pokemon en todo el mundo, pero busca tambien las 12 piezas que abren la bobeda donde esta el corazon. Nicolas: Creo que tengo una. Nicolas abre su mochila y le muestra la pieza a Brock Brock: Yo tambien tengo una. Ven dejame mostrartela. Brock vuelve con la pieza en su mano Nicolas: Es mi idea o estan brillando?? Brock: Tienes razon estan brillando!! Las 2 piezas se pegaron como imanes y una voz comenzó a hablar Voz: Para saber donde se encuentran mis otras piezas deberas resolver este acertijo: Soy un palo que nadie lleva, ni campesinos, ni reyes, sin embargo, ninguno presinde de mi. A veces proporciono recompesas. A veces me parto de pena. Todo me afecta cuando soy blando, nada cuando soy de piedra. Si me pierdes, vacilarás...Pero si de mi haces tripas, te sobre pondras a cualquier esfuerzo... ¿Que soy? Voz: Tienes 24 horas para resolver el acertujo, sino jamas podras encontrar el otro pedazo. Brock: Alguna idea?? Nicolas: No Brock: Vamos donde los demas, a ver si se les ocurre algo. En el centro pokemon Matias: No tengo ni la menor idea de que podra ser, pero lo que si se es que quiero jugar carioca Nicolas: Como puedes pensar en algo asi en estos momentos? Matias: No lo se, asi soy yo Brock: Yo juego, enfermera Joy quiere jugar? Joy: Bueno Mientras Matias, Joy y brock jugaban cartas Nicolas no podia parar de pensar en el acertijo Nicolas: Matias, aun no es tarde para que pueda jugar? Matias: Pues claro que no, hay que formar 1 trio y una escala Nicolas: Quien parte? Joy: A brock le toca repartir Nicolas: Me siento algo mareado joy: Nicolas, estas palido!! En ese momento Nicolas se desmaya, el comieza a escuchar la voz de el amuleto y comenzaron a caer corazones por todos lados. Nicolas supo la respuesta del acertijo Nicolas: Brock, tengo la respuesta Brock: De verdad! Nicolas: Si! En casa de Brock Voz: Si tienes la respuesta dimela, pues solo tendras un intento Brock: Estas seguro de la respuesta? Nicolas: Completamente! Es un corazon Brock: Que!!! acazo estas loco!!! Nicolas: Talvez...un poquito Voz: Yo no lo creo, tu respuesta es correcta, como e prometido te diré donde se encuentra la otra mitad: En un monte esta, llamado de forma especial por su lluvia de meteoros anual, en la entrada deberas presentarme y entoces aparecera pero solo al decir la escritura en la entrada